Homecoming
by Technoelfie
Summary: Yoruichi comes home, and is forgiven. Eventually. [UraharaYoruichi] [complete]


Huge thanks go out to Cinnamongrrl for looking this over and assuring me it's fit for public consumption.

* * *

x** Homecoming **x

Years too late, Yoruichi is returning home.

For a long time she did not know exactly where that was, but now she knows she simply did not ask the right question. It's who, not where, and Yoruichi has finally figured out the answer.

If she had to give reasons for her absence (and she probably will have to, after she disappeared all those years ago without as much as a goodbye), she would say it was because she did not know where she belonged.

Of course that would be a lie -- or if not a lie, then a twisted truth, because that uncertainty was only the tiniest part of it. The rest, as much as she hates to admit it, is a healthy portion of cowardice.

She would have been here earlier (years earlier, if truth be told), skulking about his house like a thief, but she's been afraid, all this time. Of what he would say, what he would do.

Would he be cold, as she knows he can be? Flippant? Dismissive?

Angry?

She tiptoes closer, circling the store, back tense and paws pressing gently into the hard ground. There are children playing in front of the building, a shy little girl and a red-headed boy.

Her whiskers twitch, anxiety forgotten for a moment. Really it's just like Kisuke to let the neighborhood children play in his yard. These must be the safest children in all of Tokyo, she thinks fondly.

But then the girl turns her head to stare right at Yoruichi with peculiarly expressionless eyes, and then she turns back wordlessly to peek inside the store.

"Tessai-san, Kisuke-san?"

_Oh no_. Yoruichi closes her eyes in desperation. It's too soon, it shouldn't have been like this, she needs more time to prepare, like another hundred years or so--

"A kitty," the girl continues, pointing her way, and Yoruichi can only stare, frozen, as Kisuke rushes out of the shop, arms open.

He sees her and for a moment the world freezes as a million things flicker in his eyes.

"Ooooh, if it isn't Yoruichi-san!" he exclaims then, theatrically, bounding towards her (and what's that silly dance he's doing with his legs anyway?).

She doesn't have enough time left to panic though, because even when he's putting on a show he's still so

damn _fast_, and now he's there, lifting her up.

"Welcome home!" he chants, a wide grin nearly splitting his face.

His large hands are lifting her up, and _up _ (_Kisuke, what are you _doing!), and then swinging her down again with an enthusiasm that plays havoc with her cat senses.

"Upsy daisy!" he sings pleasantly, that (now perversely sadistic) grin never leaving his face as he swings her around. "Upsy daisy!"

Yoruichi is beginning to feel sick. As she looks down at him her eyes are slowly starting to cross; her stomach is lurching.

"Wanna go one more time?" he asks sweetly.

_No, _Kisuke, you_ bastard--_

"Wooo, upsy daisy!" And then there's that laugh of his, so damn innocent when he knows she's near to throwing up on him and only pride is holding her back, bastard, bastard, bastard, _bastard_--

"Upsy daisy!"

_Ooooh, do that again and I'll throw up all over you, see if I don't--_

But he doesn't. He is content to hold her suspended, suddenly earnest. Yoruichi uses the opportunity to give a small, relieved cough.

"Well," she says hoarsely. "I guess I deserved that."

He gives her a sardonic smile. "Yes," he says. "You did."

"Have any other punishments in mind?" she asks wearily. "I don't want you to feel rushed or anything, but I need to use your bathroom soon."

Urahara gives a dark chuckle, finally adjusting his uncomfortable grip and bringing her close to rest on his chest.

"I don't, actually," he says, shrugging. "Fresh out of sadism."

"Can't say I've noticed," she mutters, curling close. "But I believe you."

He carries her into the house before he sets her down. "The bathroom is that way," he says, pointing. "Also, there are clothes on the futon if you want to... change."

She stares at him. "Clothes. Since _when_?"

He waves a hand airily. "Yesterday. Really, Yoruichi-san, you used to be better at sneaking around. Whatever did you do with all that time?"

_Used to be better at-- _

But he doesn't give her time to explode. He just walks away, pausing only shortly in the open door with his coat billowing in the draft.

"Oh, and Yoruichi? Don't do it again," he says darkly.

_I wasn't planning to,_ she thinks, surprised when she realizes it's the truth.

That night she lies curled beside him in front of the television and tries in vain to stifle the treacherous enjoyment when he scratches her behind the ears.


End file.
